


Reveries

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Tumblr prompt:  A memory that leaves them feeling lonely & A memory that makes them feel guilty. (They are actually the same memory. )Lena and Helena are roommates at their boarding school. Helena helps Lena come out of her shell, and their feelings toward one another changes...





	Reveries

Helena Bertinelli doesn’t do relationships, doesn’t do any “soft” emotions; that’s what happens to you when you’re kidnapped at a young age and spend years at your captors’ care while your father negotiates your release…

Trust no one.

That’s the Bertinelli’s motto. At least until Helena gets a new roommate at the boarding school she attends. 

Little Lena Luthor… So smart, but so shy…

They become friends, Helena taking Lena under her wing, helping her come out of her shell. And when Lena does, a few years later, Helena is in awe.

They are the same age, but while Helena looks like she’s eighteen, Lena is the one getting ready to graduate at fourteen. And not only does Lena put everyone to shame when it comes to intellect, she also leaves every girl in their school foaming at the mouth with anger, because she looks like a goddess who can render anyone speechless with just one raise of her eyebrow.

They are fourteen, turning fifteen soon, and they have been friends with benefits for a couple of years now… But Helena knows she’s starting to feel more, she genuinely cares about Lena’s feelings, and that’s just not gonna cut it.

She plans everything carefully, and precisely at 3 P.M. that afternoon, Lena walks in to find Helena in bed with some random girl from her class. And while they aren’t exactly dating, they have this unspoken agreement that they would never bring anyone else into their room…

“Helena… what…what are you doing?” Lena asks, hand covering her mouth as her eyes well up with tears.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, don’t you think?” she replies coldly. 

The random girl tries to cover herself, but Lena shakes her head. “Don’t bother.” she says, her features hardening as she turns her attention back to Helena. “I hear you loud and clear, Helena. I will talk to the head master to make new arrangements.” Helena watches as Lena leaves their room without another word. 

She doesn’t know why she feels disappointed, she doesn’t know why she was expecting Lena to fight for her when Helena had been the one to teach Lena to be proud, and never beg for anything… not even her…

So now this is Helena’s room, hers alone. Lena is applying for a private room, and knowing the Luthor, she’ll get what she wants right away.

That night Lena doesn’t come back, that night is the first time in years that Helena sleeps alone in her bed, and it’s the first time since she was a little kid that she cries herself to sleep.


End file.
